Notes In Flowers
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando John deja un mensaje en la tumba de Sherlock, nunca espera recibir uno de vuelta. Post-RF. Johnlock.
1. Secret Love

Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic de **LeeLee Lollipop**, **Notes in flowers **, el cual podéis encontrar en esta dirección: **fanfiction s / 8064146 / 1 / Notes - In - Flowers** , eliminad los espacios. Ni Sherlock, ni la historia me pertenecen

**O 9 O **

Capitulo 1: **Amor secreto **

John miró la lapida negra y trazó las letras doradas con sus dedos.

"Te extraño, Sherlock. Cada maldito día." dijo lentamente. "Mantengo todo exactamente como lo dejaste. Creo que estoy esperando que regreses a casa. Hace unas cuantas semanas, Molly lo descuido como tú podrías estando vivo. Es sólo que, no lo sé, tuve esperanzas de que estabas regresando."

John sonrió suavemente mientras colocaba nuevamente las flores agapanto en la lapida. "En todo ese genio, por favor, ten ahí conocimiento de flores. Por favor, di que comprendes lo que significan."

John volvió a ver las flores mientras caminaba.

_**Amor secreto. **_

_**N.A.**__ Vi esto en una historia de 'Labrinth', y sólo tuve que hacerlo en una historia post- Reinchenbach. Espero que os guste, y cualquier mensaje que queráis ver, contactadme y tratare de incluirlos =)_

**O 9 O **

_**N.T. **__En realidad no podréis influenciar en el contenido del fic, ya que está terminado. Es sólo algo cortito y bonito para apaciguar el remolino de emociones que ha provocado la 3° temporada. Por ultimo, acepto reviews, guiños, criticas y comentarios._


	2. ForgetMeNot

Capítulo 2: **No-me-olvides**

Sherlock sintió una lagrima cayendo por su rostro mientras tomaba las flores azules.

"Oh, John," suspiró. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Retiró otra flor azul de su bolsillo y la colocó donde la primera había estado reposando. "No-me-olvides," murmuró.

**Amor verdadero, lealtad, recuerdo.**


	3. Notes

Capítulo 3: **Notas**

John pasó nerviosamente frente a Mycroft.

"¿Eres consciente de que mi hermano vive?"

John asintió. "Hemos estado intercambiando mensajes."

Mycroft arqueó una ceja.

"El lenguaje de las flores." explicó John.

Mycroft frunció el ceño, luego agitó la mano para despedirse de John y se recostó con una mirada pensativa. "¿Entonces flores, Sherlock?"


	4. Resentment

Capítulo 4: **Resentimiento**

Sherlock miró atentamente su tumba. Tres flores. Dos envueltas, una con la otra, una situada por separado.

"Dos personas separadas, entonces."

Ajenjo, sellada con una 'M' y una nota.

_**No te desalientes.**_

"¿No desalentarme? ¿Por qué?" Sherlock abrió la carta. _Sherlock, se que estás con vida. John puede estas feliz de haberse enterado, pero su felicidad le está dado camino al resentimiento y al enojo rápidamente por tus acciones. No temas, él comprenderá. Tu hermano._

Sherlock miró el siguiente mensaje, una Primavera envuelta con una Petunia, selladas con una 'J'.

_**No puedo vivir sin ti. Enojo, resentimiento.**_

"Oh, John. ¿Qué te he hecho?"

**O 9 O**

**N.T** En verdad me agradaría saber qué pensáis de la historia. Un review no mata y qué son cinco minutos en redactar uno. Recordad que con ellos os expresáis.


	5. Forgive Me

Capítulo 5: **Perdoname**

John miró la tumba en shock.

Un jacinto purpura sobre una pequeña pieza de papel.

"¿A qué demonios juegas, Sherlock?" murmuró abriendo la carta. John casi lloró al ver los elegantes garavatos que habia extrañado.

John, tengo mis razones para causarte dolor, pero nunca pienses que lo disfruto. Por favor, dile a Mycroft que debo verlo, él sabe donde. Es de suma importancia. SH

John soltó un pequeño sollozo cuando vió la flor.

_**Por favor, perdoname.**_


	6. One way or another

Capítulo 6: **De una manera u otra**

John suspiró mientras miraba la lápida de su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo _vivo_. No habían flores, no las había estado habiendo por semanas.

Caminó hacia Baker Street ignorando en sentimiento de que alguien le veía. Era probablemente Mycroft, él se había visto bajo la impresión de que John estaba deprimido y suicida.

Al abrir el piso, sus ojos se dirigieron al centro de la mesa. Tomó apresurado la carta.

_Esta podría ser la última noche que viva. Mañana trataré la razón por la cual te dejé, de una manera u otra. SH._

John recogió las flores. Geranio de malva envuelta con acónito.

_**Espero un encuentro. Teme, un enemigo mortal está cerca.**_


	7. Where It All Began

Capítulo 7: **Donde todo comenzó**

John sabía donde Sherlock lo terminaría todo.

Bart's. Donde todo había comenzado. Donde Sherlock conoció al hombre con el cual estaba luchando para mantenerlo a salvo. Donde Sherlock lo había conocido a él.

John dejó una flor en las escaleras, donde serían faciles de ver, y sacó una nota de su bolsillo deslizandola bajo ella.

"No seas un idiota, Sherlock" suspiró antes de dejar la Azalea y la campanilla de invierno en el suelo de piedra.

_**Cuidate. Esperanza.**_

**A.N. - Realmente lo lamento, IamSHERloched4ever (¡nombre brillante, aprobecho!). Sé que prometí esto para más temprano, pero tuve cursos para ponerme a tiempo. Realmente lo siento, es muy tarde =(**

**N.T: Igualmente lo siento, he tenido muy poco tiempo convencional.**


	8. No Flowers

Capítulo 8: **Sin flores**

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo cuando leyó la nota que John dejó para él.

_**Sherlock,**_

_**Sé que eres un genio, pero si esta vez de verdad terminas bajo esa lápida, no dejaré de llamarte idiota hasta el día en el que muera. Mañana quiero saber que estás vivo, o llamaré a Anderson y le diré cada cosa embarazosa que sé de ti. Como que querías ser pirata.**_

_**Regresa a salvo,**_

_**John.**_

"Oh, John" Sherlock rió entre dientes. "Planeo estar mucho más tiempo vivo esta vez, puedes estar seguro de ello."

No habrían flores. No. La siguiente vez que Sherlock le diese una flor a John, sería en persona.

**A.N. -¡Y en un muuy largo capítulo de epílogo! ¡Sí!**


End file.
